


Interrupted Nightmares

by Shane_for_Wax



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Gen, PTSD esque symptoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax
Summary: Holtz isn't as great as she thought post Big Battle. Not a part of my ADHD!Holtzmann series.





	Interrupted Nightmares

The first night after the big fight went by without much fuss. And the second night. And the third. It was the fourth night that Holtzmann’s mind finally decided to go over everything that had happened that day, from being dangled out a window by her possessed by a ghost best friend to pulling same best friend and new friend Erin out of the vortex. 

Her brain made her relive it in nightmare form. Patty would never say just how loud Holtzmann had screamed, grasping her own neck, as she woke from the nightmare. She also would never say how panicked she looked, how scared. 

It was meant to just be a nap. But Holtzmann had underestimated things. But she refused to go back to sleep. She couldn’t relive that frightening minute or so yet again. 

Patty doesn’t say anything but she understands. She understands when Holtzmann clings to her like a koala clings to a eucalyptus tree. She understands the difference in her doing it for comfort and her doing it because she loves Patty. She understands when Holtzmann, voice uncharacteristically soft, begs her please don’t move yet. And even though her leg is starting to go numb with Holtz curled up on top of her, Patty still doesn’t move. 

And Patty finds nothing wrong with Holtzmann pleading for her to never be possessed by a ghost, goblin, ghoul, or demon. But she also doesn’t lie by saying ‘never’, instead she says ‘you don’t have to worry about that’. Because the last thing she wants to do is lie to Holtz. In their career choice, who could say if Patty would ever be possessed. It wouldn’t have been a big lie, but Patty doesn’t believe in lies told to comfort. But she means it when she says Holtz doesn’t have to worry. Because Patty doesn’t. Because she knows Holtz would save her. 

The taller woman also doesn’t mind when Holtzmann actually does manage to get to sleep only to wake up in a panic and searches Patty’s face to be sure she isn’t possessed. 

The rest of that night is filled with an exhausted Holtzmann drifting off only to wake up abruptly. Patty gets even less sleep than Holtz but she isn’t mad at the engineer. 

Holtz curled up on Patty’s lap was how Abby and Erin found them. Holtz woke up seemingly because she heard Abby’s voice and fell into a panic, quickly checking her friend for possession too. 

That day is a lazy day, they don’t accept any calls. They are all still recovering in their own ways, though Holtz by far seemed to take it harder given she had been the target more than once. Kevin, even though he didn’t really remember that day very well, apologized to her and Patty. When he did, it was the first time they smiled that day.

That night is much easier, Patty and Holtzmann both manage to get to sleep curled up on the couch in the firehouse.


End file.
